1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drinking bottles, and more particularly to lockable, reclosable closures for drinking bottles.
2. Relevant Art
Drinking bottles, such as water and soda bottles, are lightweight, reclosable and provide a convenient way to transport beverages. Generally, most drinking bottles are made with a corresponding cap used to close and sometimes seal the bottle. Drinking bottles typically have a screw on cap to allow easy access to the contents of the container. The user generally unscrews the cap from the bottle, removes the contents, and then screws the cap back on the bottle.
In such a configuration, threading is usually found on the outside of the neck of the bottle, which serves as the drinking area. The threads positioned on the drinking area of the bottle may be uncomfortable to a user's lips contacting the threaded surface when drinking.
In configurations of drinking bottles that attempt to remove the threads from the drinking area, the ability to re-close and seal the drinking bottle becomes a challenge. In instances were caps are placed over the drinking area, the ability to lock or secure the cap while still maintaining a sealed bottle have not been completely successful.